Worth a Shot, Right?
by Lonely Bulborb
Summary: (Discontinued) Daruk and Urbosa watch as Zelda struggles to unlock her powers, agreeing that she needs to brighten up and let go of her worries. It seems like a stretch, but maybe they can set her up with a certain incarnation of the godess’s chossen hero. They may be distant with each other, but it’s worth a shot, right?
1. chapter 1

Daruk stopped at two spears crossed in front of him. "No voe are permitted in Gerudo Town." One of the guards shouted. "Let him pass." A commanding voice sounded from above them. On the top of the gate sat Urbosa, her red hair shinning in the desert sun. She wore a dark green crop top with golden embellishments and a white sash; her usual wear when she wasn't on Champion business.

"Lady Urbosa! It's not safe to be up there, especially with the Yiga Clan's revival." The other guard said as she turned to her. Urbosa waved her hand at her. "Hush now. I don't need scolding, I am perfectly fine up here. Now, let him through." The guards obeyed and let Daruk through. He made his way to the large building at the far end of the town where Urbosa had somehow gotten there before him and was seated in her throne in front of a small fountain.

"Sav' Sabba Daruk. You requested my audience?" She said while dismissing her guards. "Yeah, I've thought of something. It's seems like a stretch, but hear me out." Urbosa had already made her way over to the staircase in the corner of the room. "Let's talk upstairs. It isn't exactly the most private place down here, and if we're talking about the Princess, we should make sure people don't hear. You already know the things they say about her without knowing everything else."

"How do you move so fast?" Daruk mumbled under his breath as he clambered the stairs. They sat on delicate silk blanket on the floor, a basket of unpolished topaz bits and a plate of fresh hydromelon set out for them. "Don't mind if I do!" Daruk grabbed a small handful (or what could be classified as small in his large hands).

"So, what is it you came here to talk to me about without the company of Revali and Mipha?" Urbosa took a bite out of the orange insides of the melon. "Well, it's not really something they would be comfortable with, and you and I are the most responsible of the Champions, so I think we could keep this from getting out of hand."

"Daruk, by Hylia just spit it out already." Urbosa rolled her eyes at his hesitance. "Alright, alright. Y'know how Zelda's been studying every day for however long to unlock her powers, and she hasn't got any results yet?" Urbosa nodded, spitting out a seed. "Well, I've been thinkin' maybe she needs an attitude change. I think she needs to be happier, maybe it'll help her tap into her magic or something."

"Well, she has been very uptight. It might do her good to be more cheery; free her self up a bit. How do you suppose we go about this?" Daruk combed his fingers through his beard. "That's the sticky part, and the reason I didn't want the others here. Her father doesn't give her a lot of affection, and since her mother passed, bless her soul, the poor girl hasn't had much love."

"I think I see where you're going with this. She is a very stubborn girl, but maybe a partner would make her happier. Still, I'm confused about why the others can't be here for this." Urbosa tossed a rind behind her and bit into another slice. "Well, Revali isn't the best person to talk about this stuff with, and he'd probably say something to her. And Mipha, well, it's no secret that she's got a thing for-" Daruk was interrupted by Urbosa choking on the melon, slamming her fist on her chest causing several several small lightning strikes outside. When she spit it out she looked up at Daruk in disbelief.

"You don't mean... Are you saying you want to set up Zelda and... Link?" Daruk nodded. "The little guy would be a great match for her. Besides, I did some research, and apparently the previous incarnations of the goddess and the hero were all couples. So, why not keep tradition up? It makes sense to me." Urbosa shook her head. "But, she despises him, and he's never said a word to her. I don't think it'll work."

"That's the other reason I think we should get them together. She needs to learn to let go of her resentment for him and he needs to open up to _someone_! I mean, you can't say you think they're current relationship is good for either of them. At the very least, it'll get them closer." She took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I will go along with this as long as you can assure me that this is something we won't regret." Daruk nodded. "Now, all we need is a plan. I was hoping you could take care of that part, since you were always the planner of the group."

Urbosa stood up and lead him to the staircase. "Yes, I have a certain skill for planning. Well, it's been a pleasure, but I have to check up on Naboris and find a spot for a new field study." Daruk started down the staircase and turned around halfway down. "We need to focus on a different relationship later." Urbosa blushed and rubbed her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, Daruk."

"Urbosa." He gazed at her and started back down the stairs. She quickly followed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was a long time ago. After everything is over, we'll talk. I promise." She walked down the rest of the way, casting one final look at him before leaving the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Urbosa, it's good to see you." Zelda entered Urbosa's Divine Beast, Vah Naboris. "Sav' Sabba Princess Zelda. How are you?" Urbosa was busy polishing the Thunder Helm, for there was possibility of a lightning storm in the area they were surveying, and while she was quick enough to avoid being struck, Zelda surely wasn't. As soon as she finished and placed it on its pedestal, they walked to the balcony to wait until they arrived.

Urbosa was correct in predicting a lightning storm; dark clouds rolled overhead and sent out lightning every which way, and as usual in the desert there was little to no rain. Naboris knelt to the ground, Urbosa grabbing Zelda and jumping off. She quickly secured the Helm and they were off, another useless examination of the vast desert.

Meanwhile

Link arrived at Goron City with his clunky metal armor, designed to protect his body from burning in the volcanic region. Daruk was waiting for him, and they quickly boarding Vah Rudania and began scaling the volcanic mountains.

Daruk did most of the talking, few words ever passing the young knight's lips. "You know, Urbosa and I used to court." This earned a glance from Link, intrigued by the two eldest Champions past. "Yeah, when we were young, we met at Lover's Pond. We were both there for our friends, not expecting to actually meet anyone. We didn't believe in the whole 'soulmate' business.

"Our friends got together, they still are, by the way, and we tagged along on dates for support. We became good friends," Daruk sighed wistfully. "I loved her, but she didn't feel the same. She always said she wasn't ready for a commitment like that, that she just wanted to date casually and nothing more. We slowly drifted apart and she ended it with me, saying she had too much going on. We didn't see each other again for years, not until we became Champions."

Link, as usual, said nothing. It was frustrating, someone could tell Link that he was raised by bokoblins and he'd just shrug or nod his head. Not once had Daruk seen any sign of emotion from the stoic boy, much less anyone else. Apart from Mipha, the two got along better than any of the other Champions, even better than the other knights he went to academy with. Daruk would be lying if he said that Link's coldness didn't hurt a little.

The control unit behind them flashed and Daruk pressed a button playing a message from Urbosa. "Daruk, I need Link to come pick Zelda up and take her home. The Yiga Clan has been very active lately and I don't want her traveling alone across the desert again. I would send someone else, but all of my guard are focusing on the Molduga threat and dealing with Yiga raids.

"Welp, you heard the vai. I'll take you as far as I can, but you better hurry, you might be able to make it before midnight."

Later that Evening

Zelda woke with a start. As if the sudden crash of thunder wasn't enough, he was there. She stood after Urbosa's laughter died down and stormed off. Link was the person she least wanted to see, and Urbosa had bought him here?! It felt like nothing could go the way she wanted lately. She felt so frustrated, she could just scream.

"Zelda, you're staying in Gerudo Town tonight. I will not allow you to travel at night, with Link's protection or not." Urbosa announced as she entered the room. Zelda just huffed, and realizing she was acting childish just made her more upset. "Princess, you have to stop being so angry with the boy. It isn't good for you or anyone else." Urbosa put her hand on Zelda's head. "I know that you feel resentment towards him. Understand that there is no reason to be ashamed of your struggles. Don't judge your own abilities on the skill of others, Zelda." Zelda nodded. "I suppose I have been unfair with him, but what if I'm not ready to stop being upset with him. It's easy for me to resent him, put the blame on someone else besides myself."

"Well, you'll have to learn to get along with him. You two will be staying in my private guest house for tonight, since the Inn is booked for the festival tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll have a space curtained off for you, since there are no other rooms. It was actually a storage room once, Believe it or not." Zelda turned to face the tall woman. "But... He's a man! He won't be allowed through the gates!" Urbosa frowned. "Yes, I am aware of this. And while I have the power to do so, bending the rules any further than I have would be unwise. It's easy to say that I can let somebody in on official business, but this? There would be riots at my door step all night. I have, however, come up with a... Solution, perhaps I should call it."

Before Zelda could question her, Link entered the room wearing Gerudo-style clothing- for women. Despite everything, Zelda couldn't help but laugh. The strong, silent and mysterious Link dressed in women's clothes was too ironic. His face was stoic as ever, however she could see a red tint to it.

They arrived in town, the guards buying the disguise. Urbosa led them to a small house in the corner of town, thick curtains on the windows so that Link could wear his normal clothes inside. Zelda thanked her and shut the door, walking over to one of the soft beds and collapsing into it.

The sound of sizzling meat caused her to stand and part the curtain to look at the kitchen kitchen where Link stood, now wearing a casual tan shirt and pants, cooking a large piece of meat. She went to the cupboard, getting out plates and forks and setting them out on the small table. She sat down just as he walked over with two slices of salted meat and a bowl of sautéed Sunshroom. They ate in silence, remembering Urbosa's words before she left them: "Maybe try to get him to talk a little. It might be good for you two, since your always together anyways." She decided maybe she should at least try.

"Thank you for the meal. I had no idea you were so culinarily adept." He said nothing, only nodded. She grew slightly irritated. "It's impolite to not thank someone when they complement you, you know." He put his fork down and stared at his plate. "Well? Won't you say anything? You aren't incapable, and it's very frustrating." He did nothing. She stood abruptly and stomped back to her curtained-off section of the house.

"Forgive me, Princess." He mumbled, still not touching his food. She peaked out of the curtain at him. "Excuse me?" She said softly, not wanting to make him go quiet again. "There's a lot of pressure on me, being the Princess's appointed knight and Hero incarnate. I'm afraid of saying something wrong when I speak, to anyone, really. I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, Princess."

"I used to feel like that as well. Like everyone is just waiting for you to make a wrong move. Soon, I learned that whatever happens if I mess up, I'll still be the princess, and people can't change that." He nodded, lifting his gaze from the plate to her. "You're right, I'm sorry, Princess." She shook her head. "No, you need not apologize. Honestly, I think I might have played a part in this. I haven't been fair in my treatment of you, and that may be why you're so hesitant to speak. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Link."

He smiled- actually smiled- at her. "To be fair, I was initially intimidated by you. But, over time I saw how you hide your true self, the part of you that came out when you did something you loved. It was... Inspiring. You shouldn't be sorry, really Princess." Zelda's cheeks grew pink. "Was... Was that something I shouldn't have said? Forgive me for making you uncomfortable, Princess."

Zelda picked up her plate from before as well as his and took it over to the washing bin. "Thank you, for saying that about me, being inspiring. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me." They cleaned up the table and the dishes with a wet rag. "Goodnight, Link." She said before stepping through the curtains afterwards. "Rest well, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

"No... Epona can't fly... I don't think it's okay to cook Zoras... Stop eating my... Of course I don't know, I'm just a simple pelican..." Link mumbled as Zelda tried to wake him up. "Link, wake up already!" She said as she tried to push him out of bed. "The King's beard is a cat!" Link shouted when he hit the floor.

"What in Hylia's name do you dream about?" Zelda giggled as Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Random stuff, really. I actually have a pretty active imagination, believe it or not, Princess."

"Well, I made breakfast as best I could. Help yourself." There were three slices of bread and sliced bird-meat. "I know Urbosa left some basic stuff, but where did you get the meat Princess? I used the last of mine last night." Link said as he sat down ingrown to his plate. "I went out hunting, ran into a Lizalfos and cooked it." Link spit the meat out. "What?! But Lizalfos meat is poison to us, right, Princess?!" Zelda laughed. "Calm down, it's just poultry meat. You do know there's a shop right outside, right?"

His face turned slightly pink. "Of course I did... Not." She laughed some more until a sharp knock on the door interrupted her. Link ran and hid behind Zelda's curtains. Urbosa stood behind two of her guards. "Urbosa, what are you doing here, and with you're guard as well?" Urbosa rolled her eyes as she stepped inside after the women in front of her.

"They insist they accompany me everywhere, and they really wanted to meet the Princess Zelda of Hyrule." They both nodded, suddenly turning from fierce warriors to fan girls. "It is a true honor to meet you, Your Highness." One said. "Really, we don't get many nobles out here like yourself. Please let us know if you need anything at all, Your Highness."

The sound of a wooden cup falling and spilling cane from the curtains, the guards immediately dropping into their soldier-like seriousness again. "Who's there?" They advanced on the origin of the noise before a strange, high-pitched voice said: "Oh, dear. I've spilled water all over my top! Zely, could you be so kind as to get me a new set of cloths from my dresser?" Zelda tried to suppress a giggle as she went to grab the women's clothes and bring them to him.

"Thank you, Princess." He whispered when she put the clothes down on her bed. Before she went back out he grabbed her shoulder. "Um, Princess?" He asked her sheepishly. "Can you help me... Put in the top? Urbosa did it before, but I can't do it myself..." Zelda's face turned bright pink. "Alright, I'll help you..." she stepped outside the curtain. "If you all could excuse us, my, uh, cousin is very shy. If you could just step outside for a moment?"

The three walked outside while she went back in to find him already dressed in everything but the top. He put it on and turned around for her to button it. "So, I'm your cousin now, Princess?" He said. "Yes, and since you distracted me, Zely buttoned your top wrong." She said sarcastically.

Outside the curtain Urbosa smiled to herself. "Are quite done letting her dress you, Link?" She said loudly. Zelda stumbled out of the curtains, her face red. "What are you still doing in here?" Link followed behind. "What were you two doing in there?" She teased. "I was- He couldn't button his top and-" Urbosa held up a hand to silence her. "I'm only joking, Princess. Now, onto business. You won't be leaving today, there's been a Lynel sighting and everyone is ordered to stay in town. We don't know where this thing could be, so don't try to track it down and kill it yourself. The last thing we need is somebody getting lost in the desert." She looked pointedly at Link.

"But, on the bright side, you can stay for the festival tonight. I've had the clothing shop arrange to have anything you would like put on my account. Consider it a gift." And with that she left.

Link decided to let Zelda go clothes shopping while he checked out the other shops. After a long debate with a shopkeeper over what a reasonable price for an undersized hydromelon was, Zelda showed up with a package wrapped in burlap and tied with twine. She dropped it off at the house (as well as the half-priced hydromelon) and they made their way to the tavern for lunch.

They ate, payed, and agreed that Link's meals were better. By that time it was still noon, so they decided to watch sand-seal racing. It was fun enough, but they found catching wild seals outside town was a lot more entertaining. It amused Zelda, the way Link tried to sneak up on the creatures and jump at it, only for it to get away at the last second and cause him to face plant. It was odd to her that in less than a days time, her perspective on the boy could change so much.

By the time it was dusk, they headed back into town and went to the house to get ready for the festival. Zelda took the package she left on the counter and took it into the curtained off area.

Link sat at the table counting his supplies in his bag while Zelda changed. She parted the curtains and stepped out, with her new outfit on. "What do you think?" She asked. Link looked up from his bag and dropped the amber he was holding, breaking apart into several pieces as it hit the floor.

The top was similar to what other vai wore around town, except she had several golden armbands and a lower cut neckline. Instead of pants, she wore a blue skirt down to her ankles with slits up the sides to her knees. She had a diamond circlet from the jewelry shop as well."You- It looks nice, Princess." He said, blushing and snapping back to reality. She had already gone to pick up the amber pieces, making him jump down to help her. He picked up the rest before she could do anymore.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Shall we?" Link opened the door for her wordlessly and they made they're way to the center of town. Bright lights illuminated the streets, and all around them people danced and chatted together. "Tonight, we should just relax and have fun."

"But, we've been doing that all day, Princess." Link replied sarcastically. "Is that- is that sarcasm? I didn't know the silent knight could be sarcastic." She shot back with a smirk. "You got me- I've been hit, by your witty remarks, Princess!" He fake grabbed his chest and pretended to be in pain.

"Oh, stop it you." She elbowed him, suddenly aware of how she was behaving like they were best friends. The weird thing, she thought, is that she didn't dislike the feeling. It felt natural, and she liked the easiness of conversation with him.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

 _A/N So I guess this is the part where I talk about stuff. First off, I didn't really think anyone would like this story, so really, thank you to everyone who does. I am going to desperately try to upload chapters as often as possible, but so far I am only one chapter away from being left without pre-written material. Now comes the part where I tell you that I like when I get reviews, but I don't want to start pushing people to "Give me constructive criticism or I might get sad." and stuff like that. I love reviews, but don't go out of your way if you don't feel like you need to. I'm not bashing people who ask for reviews etc etc, it's their fic, not mine, but I kinda find it irritating when people do that after Every. Single. Chapter. I guess I should stop wasting you're precious time on Earth with this long authors note, so I'll just do the thing where I answer questions people have._

 _OnePunchFan8: Yeah, my pairings are always kinda random, but I have reasons that I don't feel like explaining. According to FandomWiki, the Gorons ate viewed as a non-gender race that use male pronouns, and in the OoT manga there are some Gorons that have more feminine qualities._

 _It may just be that most prefer being known as male, yet they still reproduce the same way other species do regardless. Trust me; I'm a nerd._

 _Bye peoples, see you whenever I feel like uploading. (Probably within the week. Who knows?)_


	4. Chapter 4

Link and Zelda stood awkwardly by a nearby wall as music they never heard before played and people danced in unusual and foreign ways. They looked around, taking in the tinted lights, flashy outfits, strange food being served at the shops and colorful banners. The dance floor cleared as several women in gold and silver stood in formation with their spears. "Vai of Gerudo, may I present the Warriors of Gerudo!" The women began a display of choreographed fighting, a single woman with a bejeweled breastplate in the center of them barking orders in rhythm with their movements.

Meanwhile

Urbosa stood at her balcony, overlooking the festivities below. The Dance of War was being performed by an the elite Warriors of Gerudo, a personal favorite event of Urbosa's. "How is the lovely couple doing, fair Lady Urbosa?" Daruk asked as he made it up the stairs.

"Better than I expected. She's actually got him speaking, and she isn't avoiding him or being upset." She said without turning around. "Good, that's really good to hear!" He sat on the rug she had set out for him. "Don't celebrate just yet, they're not together, just more friendly. And as of this moment, they are just standing around."

"But, I have a solution for that, so don't worry." She continued. Daruk scratched his beard. "And how do you suppose you do that?" She turned around as the performance finished. "I have a plan, trust me." She sat across from him of the rug. After a long silence, Daruk spoke. "What is this festival even about?" Urbosa shrugged. "We've held it every year for so long the reasoning behind it has been lost. I believe it's was originally the public execution day for war criminals, but I can't be sure."

"That's... Dark. You Gerudo are so strange." He said. "Well, maybe it's the rest of the world that's strange and we're the normal ones." Urbosa replied sarcastically.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something Mipha told me last week." Daruk said. Urbosa froze. "How much did she tell you?"

"Enough for me to understand. So, how long has it been?" Urbosa exhaled slowly. "Two years." She said slowly. "And..?" She touched her stomach. "Six months."

"Already? You don't look like it, from what I understand. I mean, I guess you aren't as thin as you used to be, no offense." She chuckled lightly. "We Gerudo aren't designed to hold much weight. We're born much smaller than, say, a Hylian, but we hit massive growth spurts in our late childhood."

"So, your fiancée?" She dropped her hands in her lap. "He's gone. Four weeks into my pregnancy he became ill. He suffered for about a month and then... He died in my arms. It was so sudden, one moment he was telling me to hold him, whispering how much he loved me and our daughter and the next, he was gone." Tears fell from her face to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't have brought it up if I did." Daruk said after a long pause.

"I loved him. I just wish I could bring him back, so we could be together again. I miss him so much, it's made me so upset..." She wiped her eyes with her palms. "Urbosa, it's normal to experience heartbreak. Love is great when you're with the person you love, but once you can't have them anymore... It makes you crazy. It's hard to let go of that person."

"I wanted to tell you all of this, but I just couldn't face you. I know that you still have feelings... But I don't, and I haven't since we split up. You'll always have a place in my heart, just not in they way you want it to be. I'm sorry, but you need to move on." He nodded. "I understand... I should have let go years ago." She hugged him. "We're still friends, we always will be."

"Volifruit juice, Princess?" Link held out a cup of red liquid. "No thank you. I don't care for it very much." Zelda said as she watched young girls finish a dance routine. The crowd clapped as they did after every performance that night. Urbosa walked across the floor in her scarlet dress.

"Good evening, vai." Her strong voice silenced everyone. "I hope you are all having fun. Now, before we begin our annual dance, we have a very special guest with us tonight." Urbosa held out her hand to her left where Zelda and Link stood. "It is with great honor that I welcome Princess Zelda of Hyrule to Gerudo Town on this beautiful night." Urbosa gestured for her to join her. "Princess Zelda, would you do the honor of deciding our dance this year?" A woman with a piece of paper bowed before her. On the paper was a list of dances she could choose from.

"Thank you, Lady Urbosa, for welcoming me into your town." She said as she turned to face her. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess." Urbosa replied with a smile. "What dance shall you choose?" Zelda took a look at the list. "I choose... Jubilance of Ages." She didn't particularly like that certain dance, but it was one of the only ones on the list she knew, and the one she remembered most of. The crowd applauded and chose partners. "Princess, your partner?" Urbosa asked.

"If you wish, I can be your partner, Princess." Link appeared next to her suddenly. "Oh-I mean, of course, thank you." She said awkwardly and took his hand.

Soon, everyone was paired and in position. Urbosa had retreated to her balcony where she gave the signal for the musicians to begin.

Three wooden blocks of different sizes and a metal ring were hit in a fast rhythm to start the song, woodwinds and horns backing them, people putting their opposite hands together at eye level, the other arms stretched back behind them. The second set of beats from the strange instruments started and people twirled around each other, their hands switching when they stopped, then the percussion stopped and the horns let out a long, grand note before the percussion hit two more quick beats.

People now held both hands together in front of them, shuffling back and forth swiftly and turning their feet around and torsos to the sky then turning their feet again and returning to upright positions; a complex twirling of both partners without letting go. The melody line continued as a round piece of metal on a pole was hit in rapid succession with sticks wrapped in thick thread at the ends and then struck once at the end, the melody fading into a more powerful one with loud crashes of two slightly smaller pieces of metal like the one on the pole and more prominent wood-winds.

People now let go of their hands and circled each other, at every crash a step back from each other and a spin, so that soon partners were completely separated, then running back to each other and re-clasping hands, performing a double-twirl as they did so. The melody slowed into a steady beat with the quiet wood-winds and little focus on horns. People moved their arms to each other's shoulders and swayed together slowly.

"Is- is this alright with you, Princess?" Link whispered as their hands drifted to each other's shoulders. "It's only a dance. You needn't worry so much. I haven't run off yet, have I?" She smiled up at him. The music seemed to fade as all they could focus on was the dance. "As long as you're okay with this, Princess." They barley noticed as the music sped back up and they were flung back into the speed of the dance, moving their feet faster and faster and letting their hands slide back to their wrists.

The song was nearly over, partners spinning away from each other and running back, one lifting the other and twirling around with their feet slowly reaching the ground. The instruments from before gave out a last series of beats and ended, the partners meeting the floor and bowing to each other. Only, instead of landing, Zelda slipped, only barely being caught by Link, her fingers catching on the head piece and mask and untying it.

Before they knew it, guards surrounded them and grabbed Link, dragging him to the exit and throwing him in the sand. Zelda went after him, and managed to make it outside before they slid a grate down over the entrance. She sat down next to him on the sand, his fingers trying to force the sand from his hair.

"I'm sorry I got caught and kicked out, Princess. You didn't have to come out here, you looked like you were having fun." She starred at him for a minute, realizing that she did have fun, for the first time in a long time, and she hadn't wanted it to end. Without thinking, she pushed his arm, the unexpected force causing him to fall over. She laughed, a genuine laugh, and he sat up and pushed her back. "You've started a war, Princess!" He said as she tried to push him back. The laughed and tumbled around in the moonlit sand, landing on their backs and looking up at the stars. A flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, followed by several more in a series. "Urbosa's Lightning Storm. It marks the ending of the festival, a display of power and agility they say." She said quietly, another fact she had kept stored in her brain from when she studied different cultures.

Link chuckled softly and turned his head to her. "How are you so smart, Princess?" She blushed slightly. "Long hours in my study, storing what my father would call 'trivial facts'. At least someone appreciates it." She said sarcastically as she sat up. He sat up beside her. "My father wants what's best for the kingdom, but ever since... Ever since my mother passed, he ignores what I want and need. I can't even remember when the last time he told me he loved me was."

"I know how you feel. When my father became a knight, he always forced me to train and work at becoming a swordsman. He was tough on me, but in the end, he did it to make me stronger. The King just doesn't want you to be unprepared, he loves you, Princess." She gazed off in the distance. "I know... It's just difficult right now. I feel lost, afraid, alone." She gazed up at the skies.

She felt a warm hand on top of hers. She froze. "You don't need to be afraid, or lost or alone. I'll always be there to protect you, Princess." Her eyes slowly met his. She turned her palm over and intertwined her fingers in his. "Zel-Princess..." he whispered. "Link..."

"I-I'm sorry..." she pulled her hand away from his and stood. "I can't think straight, I-I need some time, alone." She said as she walked away from him.

 _A/N: It feels like this chapter took longer to make than it actually did, mostly because I scrapped my original for this. It feels a lot shorter when I read it than I thought it was, but maybe that's me._

 _The song was inspired by a piece of concert music I did in band this last year. The wooden blocks are called Temple Blocks, the metal ring was a Brake drum (it's kinda like a tire rim looking thing, or at least ours is) and the others, if it wasn't obvious, we're suspended and crash cymbals and the rapid striking of the susp. Cymbal was a roll, which is actually kind different than a traditional roll._

 _Sooo next chapter may be out Sunday or sometime the following week. We are starting up marching music in band and my tiny hands always get cramps playing crash, so it's hard to type. Yeah, yeah, excuses , excuses. Okay, go live your life and stop reading my stupid A/N already. I seriously don't know why I do this at all..._


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda stayed alone in the house that night, Urbosa taking care of Link's stuff and making sure it got to him, wherever he was. She made sure to get up at sunrise the next morning and snuck out to make the journey home by herself.

Halfway to Kara Kara Bazaar, Zelda heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. She ignored it, however, and kept walking. She heard them again and whipped around to see a b elderly woman behind her carrying a basket.

"What a pretty young girl you are, and traveling all alone out here in the middle of nowhere! How absurd! Would you like some company, dear?" She gave Zelda a toothy grin.

"Yes, that would be fine." Zelda said as the woman sped up her pace to match hers.

"Why are you all alone out here? The desert is no place to travel by oneself, you know."

"I could ask the same of you. I just needed to get away. You see... Never mind, it's complicated and rather silly." Zelda sighed.

"So you ran away from your knight because of some reason to foolish to say out loud." The woman nonchalantly.

"How-how did you know?" Zelda said as the woman reached for her hat and, with a puff of red smoke and paper slips, transformed into a Yiga foot-soldier.

"Never underestimate the power of a disguise, dear. It may just get you killed!" She said in a much younger voice and lunges at Zelda with a round, spiked weapon. Zelda narrowly escaped and ran, three more soldiers appearing beside the first as they gave chase.

Zelda's heart thudded in her chest as she ran, the bazaar in sight. One of the soldiers fired an arrow at her, missing but grazing her leg, making her stumble but keep running nevertheless. The bazaar was right in front of her; the homestretch. She ran faster than she had ever run before, focusing on making it to the bazaar where there would hopefully be someone who could fend the Yiga off.

And then, she tripped. She tumbled onto the warm sand, the Yiga surrounding her. One of them approached her and lifted their weapon, about to strike. Zelda put her hands up and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the attack, only it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the Yiga on the ground, passed out, and over them stood the person she least expected: Link.

Link went after the remaining three, Zelda watching him with a look of awe. Soon, all but one of the Yiga were on the ground, defeated. The last one lunges at Link, but at the last second darted around him to the others touching each on the chest, causing them to disappear in clouds of red smoke. They then jumped in the air, pointing their weapon at Zelda, but before they could land, they activated a smoke bomb, disappearing just like the others.

Link rushed over to Zelda, catching her off guard by hugging her like they were childhood friends. "Princess! Did they hurt you?" He said as he broke the hug to look at her.

"No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" Zelda said back, still slightly dazed but glad everything was over.

"Who cares?" He said, happy that she was alright.

"I do!" She said suddenly without thinking. She looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. "But, I really should thank you for saving me, even after last night. I just-"

Zelda's face grew pale. "Princess? Princess, are you alright?" Link said frantically. She started fell forwards into his arms, completely passed out.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open to her bed canopy and the familiar feel of her silk sheets and wool comforter. Beside her bed sat a woman is a nurse uniform. "Princess Zelda, your finally awake."

"What... What happened?" Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes. "When did I arrive here?" Zelda swung her legs over the side of the bed, only for the nurse to stop her.

"Please, you have to stay in bed. You've been poisoned, and you're still recovering."

Before Zelda could say anymore, the door opened. A doctor came in, followed by the Impa. "Princess, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as soon as she pulled a stool up next to the nurse.

"As well as I can without knowing what exactly is going on." Zelda said with a hint of annoyance.

Impa glared at the nurse, but then turned her attention to Zelda. "Yesterday morning you were ambushed by the Yiga Clan bear Gerudo Town. Apparently, the chemicals used to create the Yiga's smoke bombs are toxic, and whether it was on purpose or not you were exposed to it."

"It's nothing too serious, you needn't worry yourself with that, Princess. You've been asleep for awhile, but other than that you should be fully recovered by tomorrow. Until then, it would be wise to stay in bed and rest." The doctor explained when she saw the worried look on Zelda's face.

The doctor and nurse left, and before Impa could follow them Zelda called out to her. "Impa, wait a moment," Impa sat down on one of the stools. "I was wondering how I got back to the castle. I'm assuming Urbosa had something to do with it, but I can't quite remember anything past leaving town."

"It was Link who bought you back. He rescued you, and then you passed out." Zelda faintly recalled the fight, and how he had gazed at her with his concerned blue eyes. "If that's all then, I will leave you to recover. Rest well, Princess."

Impa left the room, but Zelda barely noticed. As slowly recalled the previous days events, she realized that she had a lot to think about regarding her appointed knight.

She didn't fully realize it, but deep down she knew he meant more to her than she thought he ever could.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Six chapters already? Thats actually kinda amazing, considering how hesitant I was to do this. I forgot to do a A/N for last chapter, but it isn't really a big deal. Bonus points to anyone who got the Ruby and Sapphire reference last chapter, I couldn't help but put it in. Anyways, I'm posting as often as I can, but I'm just one little eighth grader (yes, I'm still in middle school yet I play HS band, it's not that unusual) and I've got a lot on my plate. Anyways, here's chapter six. See y'all later._

Zelda woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling fully recovered. She did as she usually did; had her breakfast delivered to her study where she spent the morning reading or looking through the Sheika Slate to figure out its true purpose beyond producing images. Only, today she just sat at her window, looking out at the horizon while pondering the past few days events.

Zelda couldn't decide on how she truly felt about Link and decided to try to decipher how he viewed her before making up her mind. She tried her hardest to remember every detail of their previous interactions. She realized how much personality Link really had, and felt guilty that he felt the need to hide it for so long.

Maybe it was for the best that they remained just acquaintances, she couldn't get hurt that way, Zelda reasoned. A small part of her argued that the possibility of getting hurt would be worth it, but she ignored it.

There was a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Impa. "Good day, Impa." Zelda greeted her and invited her inside.

"I'm only here to tell you that my sister and Robbie want to meet with you in Hateno. Assuming you are well enough to make the trip, Link will be waiting down at the stable for you." Impa said. Zelda nodded, part of her nervous about spending any time with Link since that night. True, he had saved her from the Yiga, but she still didn't know how he would act around her now.

ooo

Link stood brushing his horse, his quiet nature returned now that he was back in the castle. He had been thinking about everything that happened in Gerudo Town, and how he would behave around the Princess after the way she left him on the night of the festival, and the following day when he had saved her.

'I'm sorry... I can't think straight, I-I need some time, alone.' Her words played over and over in his head. 'Who cares about me!''I do!' Link felt confused, the way she made him act, the things he did for her. Sure, it could be called loyalty to the Princess, but Link knew that it was more than that.

He sat down an overturned bucket and put his head in his hands. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her: her delicate smile when she laughed, her sheepish face when she was embarrassed, the starlight sparkling in her green eyes and sand in her golden hair. If he didn't know better, Link would say he had fallen for the Princess. And that's exactly what he did when she walked up next to him, he fell.

She chuckled as he stood. "Skittish, aren't we?" Oh, she had no idea, he thought. They climbed on their horses and set out for Hateno Village.

Discomfort. That's exactly what Zelda felt as they rode along the dirt road in silence. Normally, she would have been fine with the peacefulness, so why did it bother her now? They were at the edge of Dueling Peaks now, and so they stopped near the cool river in the shade of the mountains.

Zelda sat on a flat rock near the water, watching the colorful fish swim by in the smooth current while Link fed the horses. Zelda took a deep breath and turned her head to him. "Link," He stopped what he was doing and looked back at her. "We need to talk."

He walked over and sat down next to her, handing her an apple from his bag and getting one for himself. "I've been thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days." She began.

"So have I, Princess." He said and took a bite out of his apple.

She stared at the red fruit in her hands, her mind racing with the possibilities that could spring from the next words she chose. "And, I think that," she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "I think that we can be good friends."

Link felt his heart drop. Sure, he had accepted the fact that he felt something for her, but he didn't realize just how much she meant to him until that moment. "I feel the same way, Princess."

Zelda smiled at him, but deep down she was disappointed and upset. She should have known he couldn't see her in any way beyond what she had wanted, and was at least glad that she hadn't made a fool of herself. At least they were friends now, she thought to herself, wondering how she ever managed to despise him so much before.

"We should get going, Princess. I need to stop by the tailor in Hateno so we need to get there before they close." Link three his apple core into the river and walked over to the horses.

That's odd, Zelda thought, the shops in Hateno are open until midnight. Surely they would arrive much earlier than that, right? Maybe he'd just forgotten. Zelda shrugged to herself and put the untouched apple in her pouch.


	7. Update

_A/N: I don't know what to say, honestly. As everyone knows, there was a tragic shooting in Santa Fe, Texas yesterday. Sure, I've heard of shootings before, but for some reason this one left me shook. I had a dentist appointment that day, so I didn't go to school, and so I had to turn in my school work online. When I got into my browser, the news of the shooting popped up, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I may be mature for my age, but I'm still only fourteen, and knowing that students had gone to classes expecting to have a normal day and then having their lives taken is horrific. To know that everything that these people could have done with their lives was erased by a mad man is sickening. I cannot begin to fathom why someone could take another person's life. It is my personal belief that this tragedy will only make our nation stronger and together we can stop the people who do these kinds of things. My beloved Texas will only become stronger, my beloved America will only become stronger, my beloved people will only become stronger. Anyone who needs to talk is welcome to message me, I will try my hardest to provide some council. Until further notice, I will be taking a break from writing, so until then, I guess I'll see y'all._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm alive! Yeah, don't hate me, I have a life to, y'know! Seriously though, it has been awhile, but I have a valid excuse, I swear! When I last posted, it was the end of school, which meant finals, so I was studying a lot. Then, I had to pack up because we're in the middle of building a house and our stupid landlord wanted to sell the place we were at already. So now I'm stuck at my grandpa's, and he has terrible internet. We got the internet working, but then I had to go to summer camp with Duke TIP for three weeks, also no internet, so then I got back on July 1, and my friends and I went to a lake house for a couple days (also no internet!). So, now that I have access to mediocre wi-fi, I present to you chapter 7!**

Later that day, the two arrived in Hateno. Robbie greeted them at the gate and led them to the lab. "Princess Zelda, welcome. Please, we have much to discuss!" Purrah greeted them.

Zelda, Purrah and Robbie sat down while Link and the two assistants stood outside. Cherry, Robbie's assistant, skipped merrily around her sister, Clementine, who sat on the grass with a book. "Will you quit your galloping?! Ms. Purrah will not be happy when this report is not completed due to your complete disregard for my work."

Cherry rolled her eyes and trotted over to Link. "Hey, knight guy!" She said cheerily as she sat down next to him under the large tree. She made a sour face when he didn't react to her greeting. "What's wrong with you, huh?"

Cherry stood up and crossed her arms. "Excuse me, I am talking to you!" She said sternly. He looked back at her, half paying attention. Satisfied, Cherry sat back down next to him. "Now then, what's wrong with you today?"

Link, not wanting to anger the strange woman again, told her about his troubles, leaving out the identity of the girl who caused his problem. Cherry was trustworthy, she wouldn't tell anyone anything Link had told her and was usually very supportive, but even she would have something to say about him having feelings for the princess.

When he finished, she made a thoughtful face. "My advice would be to give her time, just work on your friendship for now. But remember, don't take too long or she might move on." She finished.

Suddenly, Link thought of something he hadn't before. Zelda would be turning seventeen later that year, meaning she would have to select a suitor for marriage...

And it definitely wouldn't be a knight like him.

Robbie and Purrah finished talking about their latest plans to try controlling the guardians, Zelda recording everything in her notebook to look over later. As Zelda finished writing, Purrah got up and went upstairs. Moments later, she came back down with an empty basket and shoved it on Robbie's arms. "We need more tea leaves and plums. Take Clementine and Link with you, please." She said and ushered him outside.

She closed the door as soon as Robbie started reluctantly walking down to town. Purrah than ran back upstairs and reappeared with two cups of hot tea. "I keep a small basket of my own tea hidden from Robbie. He drinks tea at every meal and every chance in between!"

Purrah sat down and took a drink of the tea. "Now then," she said as she set the cup down, "I've noticed that you've been acting... Different, lately. You seem very distant and distracted- Princess?" Zelda whipped her gaze free m the window back to Purrah. "You see? You aren't yourself. I can tell somethings going on, talk to me."

Zelda looked down at her tea and sighed. "It's just... Nothing you need to worry about. Everything is fine." She sipped her tea silently while Purrah looked at her thoughtfully.

"I see what's going on." Purrah went over to the window and opened it. "Cherry!" She called. The energetic woman came bounding inside, grabbing a chair and pulling it up at the table.

"Hey, Princess. What's up?" She asked. She looked over at Purrah who gave a slight nod. "Ooohh. Princess, you can talk to me. I'm a really good advice-giver, and I won't tell anyone anything you say." She pleaded.

Zelda frowned and gave an agitated glance at Purrah, because she knew that Cherry could make anyone talk. "I... I'm not... I made a mistake, and now I don't think I can fix it. Even if I could, I don't know if I would be able to... To face him again. Not like that. Besides, we could never be together." Zelda looked away from the two.

Cherry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Princess, I know it seems like you can't do anything to make things right, but you can. I think that if you told him, you'd feel a lot better, and he would, too."

Zelda brushed Cherry's hand away. "You don't understand... I'm a princess and he's a- he's not. Besides, who could love me for anything more than my title? I wasn't meant for love. What I want doesn't matter, I serve the kingdom first, my people second, but never myself." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on the wooden table.

"No." A voice said sternly from the doorway. Clementine walked in and moved Cherry aside. She lifted Zelda's face and looked her in the eyes. "You may think that you aren't supposed to be happy, but you are. You are our princess, but that doesn't mean you aren't meant to have a life. You may want the best for your people, but we want what is best for you as well. And right now, it's going down to the market and telling that boy how you feel."

"But what if he rejects me?" Zelda asked through tears. "What if I'm not cut out for this, and I fail?!" Clementine released her and she crumpled to the floor.

The others rushed to her side, but Clementine only crossed her arms as she stood over her. "You fail because you are afraid! If you don't get up and march down there now, what are you?! You'll never know what will happen if you never try! Now, are you going to sit here and cry or go do something about it?!"

Zelda hugged Clementine. "Thank you." She said and ran out the door, down the road and to the market place where Robbie was buying plums. "Robbie! Where's Link?" She asked as she slowed down when the knight was nowhere to be found.

"Some Zoras came looking for him, something about a hinox and a shipment of stamella shrooms. Sounded serious." He said as he examined one of the fruits and put it back with the rest.

"But- He's my royal guard! He's not supposed to just run off!" Zelda exclaimed irritably.

"It was a high emergency request. All the other guard posts in the area were sent out to train new recruits out on Eventide, and he volunteered to go help when they came looking." Before he could say anymore, Zelda was running off. "Princess! Where are you going?! You need an escort!" He exclaimed.

She didn't hear him, or at least she chose not to. Soon, she was on her horse riding to Zora's domain.

"Wow, you sure are a good swordsman. You took care of that Hinox like it was nothing!" Someone said as Link walked past them on the large stair case in the center of Zora's Domain. He smiled and waved at them as he did with everyone else who praised his skill. He wasn't a big fan of the whole admiring fans thing, unlike most knights of higher ranks. He just did his job, it wasn't anything special really, at least to him.

"Thank you for protecting us, Link." Mipha said as he reached the top. She stood with her trident at her side as she often did. "As thanks, allow me to heal your wounds. It's the least I can do." Before Link could say anything, Mipha was making her way to an unoccupied diving balcony.

Link sat with his legs dangling over the edge, one of his boots missing as he had lost it in the fight, as Mipha worked on a large welt on his shoulder. "I've heard that you have been speaking again. May I ask why?"

It was blatantly obvious that Mipha had affections for Link to everyone, except Link. And because of his obliviousness, and the fact that the two had been friends since they were children, the next words that he spoke had seemed to carry no consequence. "I wanted to talk. I wanted to tell someone that I... I like them. I just haven't yet."

Mipha stayed calm, but her head was spinning with possibilities. "How nice. What's she like?"

Link smiled goofily. "She's smart, and she's really talented. She's also really beautiful, like no one I've ever seen. I mean, she is a princess after all."

Mipha sat down next to him and moved to a cut on his hand. She blushed, but Link didn't notice. "I believe I know who you're talking about, and I think she likes you, too."

"You really think so? She's a princess, she can't be with someone with no nobel status like me. She's to-" Mipha pulled Link closer and kissed him.

Link pulled away, confusion and shock on both of their faces. A soft sob came from behind them. Link turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Zelda running away, crying.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. Blah blah blah, wordy author's note...**

The next few weeks consisted of Zelda avoiding Link at all costs and the two secretly thinking of one another constantly. Zelda had stayed in her study even more often than usual, doing everything possible to keep her mind occupied but never escaping her daydreams and wishes.

Mipha and Link were a couple, or at least she thought, and so it was only fair that she was happy for them. She hadn't spoken to Mipha since, and she didn't care to at any point in the near future. She never really liked Mipha all that much anyway; she was shy and didn't like saying the things she wanted to right away, while Zelda wasn't afraid to tell people off or be rude and was quite proud of her opinions. Basically, they never got along well. It wasn't like she was hurting Mipha's feelings by ignoring her.

As Zelda sat at her desk, reading over some notes she had written a few months ago, someone knocked on her door. Zelda went to answer in, hoping it wasn't her father here to scold her, and found a tired yet happy looking Urbosa standing outside.

"Sav' Sabba, Princess. I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?" The tall woman stepped inside and quickly seated herself.

"I'm quite well, thank you. How is the baby?" Zelda pulled up a chair and sat down. While she was stressed by everything going on, Zelda enjoyed being with Urbosa. The two were very good friends, and Zelda considered Urbosa as her closest confidant, followed by Impa.

Urbosa put her head in her hand and sighed. "Who told you? Was it Mipha? Daruk?"

"Well, Actually it was my father. He found out from Revali, who found out from Daruk who found out from Mipha." Zelda said.

"I suppose word gets around faster than I would have liked." Urbosa frowned. "Speaking of gossip, I heard what happened at Zora's Domain. I'm sorry, Princess, I should have known they were together before... Never mind."

Zelda eyed her suspiciously, but decided it probably was best not to ask. She had learned a long time ago to never question Urbosa.

"So how is the baby doing? Have you thought of any names yet?" Zelda changed the subject.

"She is doing just fine, she is going to be a strong and healthy little vai, or at least this is what Mipha says. I have a few names picked out, but I'm keeping it a secret." Urbosa said as she rubbed her stomach.

Suddenly, the door flung open and a messenger came in,"Princess Zelda- Oh, apologies your majesty, I was not aware you had company." He said and knelt before Zelda.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "If this is another letter from my father then take it back to him."

"The King sends you letters?" Urbosa asked.

"I have refuse to speak with him until he stops scolding me. He has been sending me letters, but I just use them as kindling for my fireplace." Zelda said with a hint of agitation.

"My apologies, Princess, I do not know who has sent this... All that I know is that it is urgent..." the messenger handed over the envelope, bowed and left the room. Zelda looked down at it briefly and threw it on the floor behind her.

"I'm going out for a ride. I will see you again soon, Lady Urbosa." Zelda said flatly as she pulled on her boots and left.

Urbosa slowly bent down and picked up the letter. "I would like to talk to you. Meet me at the courtyard at midnight tonight." She read aloud. Urbosa smiled as she read the letter over again. The bottom was signed by none other than Link himself.

Now all she had to do was get Zelda to comply.

Link looked around. There was no sign of the Princess, as he had expected. At this rate, he'd have better luck befriending a moblin than getting Zelda to talk to him again.

After Mipha kissed him, he had run after Zelda. When Link found her, she had told him she didn't want to speak with him.

Link was snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him on the fountain. "Lady Urbosa. Good evening."

Urbosa put a hand on his shoulder. "Drop the formalities and answer this one question. Do you love Mipha?"

Link looked strangely at her. "I mean... No, no I never have seen her like that."

"Do you love Princess Zelda?" Urbosa asked, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Why should it matter?" Link felt his face heating up.

Urbosa's gaze hardened. "Answer my question, boy."

"I... Yes." Link finally said.

Urbosa stood and smiled down at him. "Now tell her that." She said and walked off.

Moments later, Zelda showed up in her powder blue night gown. "Urbosa, I'm h-" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Link.

She turned around and started to walk away when Link called out to her. "Princess, please. Can we talk?" Zelda turned around and faced him.

"What is there to talk about, Link? You and Mipha kissed and I overreacted. I'm happy for you." Zelda refused to look at him as she said this.

"No, I'm not... Mipha and I aren't together. I-" Link began, but Zelda cut him off.

"Great, I really do not care. Goodnight." Zelda said and started to leave again.

"Wait- Princess, I need to tell you something. I... I really, uh..." Link stuttered. Zelda crossed her arms. "I just... You... What I'm trying to say is..."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed." She walked away as Link struggled with his words.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Link shouted.

Zelda froze. "What did you say?" She whispered after a few moments.

"I love you, Princess." Link said again.

Zelda turned around and faced him. "Link... I love you, too." Zelda ran over to Link and hugged him.

"Really?!" Link asked in disbelief.

"Really." Zelda said. Link smiled a big, goofy grin and lifted Zelda up and spun her around. The two laughed and continued in this manner until they landed on the grass below them.

Zelda rolled over a wrapped her arms around Link's neck. "Thank you, Link. I haven't been this happy in... A long time." She pulled herself closer. Slowly, she inched her face closer to his face until they were merely touching.

"Are you okay with this, Princess?" Link asked. Zelda responded by closing the gap and kissing him gently.

"Princess Zelda!" Someone exclaimed. The two pulled apart, Link getting his hand caught in Zelda's hair. Impa stood over them as Link got untangled and they sat up.

"Impa, please don't be angry!" Zelda stood up, her face bright red.

"I find you out past midnight kissing your knight in the courtyard and you expect me to not be upset?" Impa said angrily. She grabbed Zelda's wrist and lead her back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zelda sat in the chair across from her father in his library. She looked anywhere but to him as he gave her an icy glare. "Zelda, I shouldn't have to say how disappointed-"

"I haven't cared about you being disappointed in me for a long time, and I'm not going to start now." Zelda cut him off.

"I just want what's best for you, and by extension the kingdom. You are forbidden to be in any sort of relationship beyond knight and Princess with that boy. It will only distract you from your training, and you are already far enough behind." King Rohan snapped.

Zelda scowled at him. "What about what I want? Do you really think I wanted to be part of all this? I never asked to be the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia and all the other Princess Zeldas before me!" She shouted back.

"Zelda, you are being selfish! Hyrule needs you to fulfill your destiny, this is not about you nor is it your choice!" Her father retorted.

Zelda stood up abruptly. "Why won't you just let me be happy?!" She screamed, fighting back the tears that began pooling in her eyes. "Have you ever considered how this affects me?! How much pressure I have been under? I haven't had the smallest amount of joy since this all began, and now that I have you want to take it all away again! Do you even care about me anymore?!" Zelda stared down as her father's expression shifted from anger to concern.

Zelda stormed out of the room before he could say anything. She collapsed on her bed. Moments later someone opened the door and sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I intent was only to do what your father would want me to." Impa spoke softly to the teary girl. When she didn't say anything, she started talking again. "Nevertheless, I am very happy for you. I think you deserve to have love, especially considering all that's happened to you in the past few years."

Zelda lifted her head up, only showing her face to Impa partially. "Why were you so angry then?" She asked.

"Oh, Princess, it was just..." Impa sighed. "Ever since Lady Urbosa started being your friend, I've felt that you haven't needed me as much anymore."

"What do you mean?" Zelda sat up and looked the Sheika woman in the eyes.

"I saw Urbosa leaving the courtyard,"

-Earlier that night-

Impa sat at her window, unable to sleep, gazing up at the starry sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking down below. Curious that anyone would be out at that hour, she pulled on some clothes and literally jumped out of her window, landing softly and effortlessly down below.

She then located the midnight walker, surprised by who it was. "Lady Urbosa, I thought you left hours ago?"

Urbosa spun around, not expecting the sudden interaction. "Oh, it's only you, Impa." She said, relieved that it was just her. "I just had some business to attend to, nothing more."

Impa nodded and looked on as she left. "Strange..." She thought and decided to investigate the area for any possible clues as to what she had been doing.

-Now-

"When I found you, I knew Urbosa had something to do with it. I knew that... You had confided in her instead of me." Impa looked away from Zelda.

"Oh, Impa. Are you... Jealous that Urbosa and I are close?" Zelda asked.

Impa nodded. "I'm not proud of it, but that was my mindset at that moment. You used to talk to me all the time, you told me everything." She sighed sorrowfully. "Legend says that the Princess of Hyrule always had a guide with her when darkness threatened the land. That guide is supposed to be me, and yet... I feel as though I've failed that duty."

"But you haven't, Impa. You have taught me almost everything you could, and you're helping me now to unlock my powers." Zelda gave the taller woman a hug, startling her. "The truth is, I've always seen Urbosa as a... Motherly figure." She said sadly. "She filled the hole that my own mother left behind, and that's why I've always been so close with her. That doesn't mean that you are any less important to me than you were before."

Impa smiled early and hugged Zelda back. "Thank you, Princess."

Suddenly, Zelda realized something. "Wait, Urbosa was leaving the courtyard?!" She shot straight up. "She told me to meet her there but never showed up..." Zelda started to run to the door, but Impa stopped her.

"It's very late, Princess. You can talk to him tomorrow." Zelda nodded, realizing how tired she really was and climbed into bed.

"Link!" Zelda called as she ran down to the training yard the next morning. She greeted him with a hug and sat down on a barrel nearby. "Did you happen to speak with Urbosa last night?"

"Yeah, she sat down with me right before you got there." Link answered.

"Did she say anything to you?" Zelda asked.

"Uh... She asked me about... Stuff." He answered invasively. She raised an eyebrow at him. "... She asked me if I... Had romantic feelings about you."

Zelda smirked. "So she asked you if you loved me." He nodded. "And you're still shy about saying it aloud?" She teased.

"I mean... You're the Princess... It's still a little intimidating to know that I, out of every man in Hyrule, am who you, the most beautiful and amazing person in the entire kingdom, chose to love back." Link said. Zelda's playful smirk faded away into one of complete awe and her face picked up a pink tone.

"I'm... No one has ever said anything so wonderful to me... I love you." She finally said. The two embraced once more.

"You really are happy, aren't you?" Zelda pulled away from Link to see her father standing there.

"Whatever it is you have to say, I don't care to hear it." Zelda said with a slight edge to her voice.

"But you will care to hear that... I am going to allow you to continue this relationship, as long as it makes you happy." Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. She lunged forward and hugged her father.

"What changed your mind?" She asked him after her joyful tears stopped flowing.

"Impa talked to me this morning. I was already on the fence, considering how upset you were last night, and she convinced me. In the end, it's all worth it to keep my sweet daughter happy." He told her.

Link stood off to the side awkwardly, not knowing what to do. King Roham then turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Link, I know that you are a good man and that you'll be good to my daughter. However, if you step out of line or hurt her in any way, I will make sure that the rest of your life is an endless cycle of torture."

Link nodded, afraid to say anything as the King looked like he would snap his neck if he did. Despite the fear he felt of the King at that moment, Link couldn't be more elated. Now, he and Zelda were officially together.

Urbosa sat down in the hot springs of Eldin with Daruk. "You wanted tell me something?" Daruk asked.

Urbosa grinned. "Our mission is a success."

"Does that mean..?" He asked.

Urbosa nodded. "Princess Zelda and Link are in love."

 _Almost at 10 chapters here! I haven't thought about how long this is gonna go on for, I'm thinking of going into post-game but I'm not sure. Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out soon._


	11. Chapter 10

Today would be Link and Zelda's first official date, and the fact that they were strictly forbidden to let the public know of their courtship only made it harder to plan.

Said planning was to be conducted by Link, as he had thoroughly insisted. He had taken a great deal of consideration in his decisions. He wanted everything to be perfect for the perfect woman.

Link's strange new behavior and unusually upbeat attitude didn't go unnoticed by the other knights and the castle staff. He would write in a journal that he kept in a locked wooden box during his free time, and when he wasn't doing that he would leave for a bit and come back with the same content and blissful smile.

As Link prepared to leave, a younger knight approached him. "Um, Link, can I ask you something?" He asked. Link nodded. "Some of the other knights were talking about you, and we were wondering what you've been up to lately?"

Link glanced over at the other knights, all pretending not to watch them. It was obvious they put the boy up to this, so Link did the only thing he could. "My business isn't theirs, you go on and tell them that." He said and sent the younger boy away.

As soon as he made sure he wasn't being followed, Link made his way over to the spot he and Zelda agreed to meet at.

"What took you so long?" Zelda teased as Link rode up to her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Princess." He replied, leading her off to a thickly wooded area. The abandoned their horses and walked the rest of the way.

They soon reached a small clearing where a large stump stood with two wooden stools on either side. Link took out a small wooden box from behind a nearby tree over to the makeshift table as Zelda seated herself, pulling out a loaf of bread, a large bottle of milk, two cups, napkins and utensils. He took the rest over to a fire pit with a pot handing over it and began cooking something, coming back with two bowls of a thick soup with hearty radishes in their infamous heart-like shape floating on top in view.

Link then placed a candle on the table and lit it, finally sitting down and smiling happily at his partner.

"This is wonderful, Link. Thank you." Zelda smiled back. She ate a few spoonfuls of her soup, then took bite of a slice of bread. "The stew is delicious; nice and hot." She commented.

"Well you're uh, hot... Hot." Link tried, earning a giggle from Zelda.

"Thank you. I think you're... Nice looking as well?" Zelda replied awkwardly. They both erupted in laughter at their inexperienced attempts at flirting.

They continued their meal with light conversation, poking fun at one another every so often. Moments of silence were common, both desperately trying to think of something to start up conversation again.

They soon finished eating and moved to a blanket spread out to look up at the stars. They sat close together, wrapped in each other arms.

"You're very soft, Princess." Link said as he held her close to him.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Princess' all the time." Zelda replied.

"If it makes you happy, Zelda." Link softly stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes. "You make me feel so happy. Like I have someone to fight for. I love you. I mean, I really, really love you. A lot." Link said softly.

Zelda blushed. "I-I'm not very good at this..." she said sheepishly.

"Me neither." Link replied.

Zelda brushed her fingers against his hair. "But we can be not good at this together."

Zelda kissed him gently, fireworks going off in her heart and his as well. "I love you more than anything." Zelda whispered when they parted.

Every month, the Champions gathered together and had a feast, each time alternating who would host. This month, it was Revalli's turn.

Revalli greeted his guests and lead them to one of the islands standing between the village and everything else. They sat next a pond at a small, low table. "Mipha, you can sit next to Link. Daryl and Urbosa can sit here and, Princess Zelda can sit with me." Revalli showed everyone to their assigned seats.

"Actually, can we trade seats, Revalli?" Link asked.

Revalli glared at him. "Why should it matter where you sit?" Link sat down reluctantly, not wanting to make a scene.

The feast went on as it normally did, but the focus now was mainly pointed to Urbosa. "The baby is going to be beautiful, I just know it, Urbosa." Mipha would say timidly.

"Strong, just like her mother!" Daruk added. Then chatter would shift to talking about adventures they had or other peculiar events.

"Then I defeated the entire hoard, all by myself." Revalli boasted.

"It was only three red bokoblins. I think the kitchen maid took out a pack of five with a broomstick once." Link commented, starring him in the eye as he did so.

Later that evening, they all stayed at the local inn. Urbosa and Daruk both went to bed first, and Mipha soon followed. Link and Zelda sat next to each other, hand in hand looking up at the sky.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda said, not tearing her gaze from the sky.

"Princess Zelda?" The two turned around and saw Revalli. "Princess, I would like to speak with you, if that's alright with your guard dog." He said smugly.

Zelda rolled her eyes and left with Revalli. "Are you having trouble with your divine beast?" Zelda asked first.

Revalli smiled slyly. "No, no. The only beast I've been having trouble with is my heart."

Zelda inches away from him slightly. "Oh. You should see a doctor then."

Revalli rolled his eyes. "Come on, Princess. Can't you see were perfect for each other?" He wrapped his wings around her.

"No, I don't think of you like that." Zelda answered uncomfortably.

Revalli tossed her hair around with his feathers. "You're cute. It's cute when you play hard to get."

"Get your wings off of me!" She shouted. Link, who had heard this, came running over to them.

"Let go of her!" Link pried him away from Zelda.

Revalli watched Zelda cling to Link and embarrassment clouded his features. "You like this stupid swordsman over me, the great Revalli?!" He said angrily. Suddenly, he found Zelda's fist making contact with his beak, sending him to the ground.

"Fine! Leave! I don't care!" Revalli shouted as the two left him on the floor. "I don't care..." he grumbled.

 **Ten chapters... I never thought I'd get this far. Anyway, this chapter was kind short (because I totally didn't put off my AP Lit homework until the month school starts and have been working nonstop). The date was inspired by a date I had with my boyfriend, or the mixing of two dates rather. Because I'm a lovesick teen, okay?**


	12. Discontinued

**So, I've been improving my writing, and now I fully realize that this sucks. Bad. So I've been thinking, and I'm going to scrap this story and do a full rewrite. It'll (hopefully) be worth it.**

 **Also, thank you to anyone who's bothered to read this far. I know I probably wouldn't... I'm incredibly thankful for reviews and criticism, and I just wanna say that y'all are great.**

 **Rewrite should be up within the week, but there are no promises.**


	13. Rewrite is up!

_The rewrite is up! It is titled Worth a Shot _

_Here's the link:_

 _I'm not entirely sure if links work on FanFiction, but it was requested that I include one so I have._

 _I hope you enjoy reading!_


End file.
